1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compounds. More particularly, the present invention relates to gold(III) complexes having mixed diamine ligands. The present invention includes the use of these gold(III) complexes for treatment of cancers and cell proliferative disorders.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
The development of new metal based therapeutic drugs with a pharmacological activity different from platinum drugs is one of the major goals of modern bioinorganic and bio-organometallic medicinal chemistry research [Bertrand B, Bodio E, Richard P, Picquet M, Gendre P L, Casini A (2015) J. Organomet. Chem. 775:124-129; Sadler P J, Sue R E (1994) Met. Based Drugs 1:107-144; Sava G, Bergamo A, Dyson P J (2011) Dalton Trans. 40:9069-9075; Shaw C F (1999) Chem. Rev. 99:2589-2600; Best S L and Sadler P J (1996) Gold Bull. 29:87-93; vanRijt S H and Sadler P J (2009) Drug Discov. Today 14(23-24):1089-1097; Panteli N, Stanojkovi T P, Zmejkovski B B, Sabo T J, Kaluderovic G N (2015) European Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 90:766-774; Al-Jaroudi S S, Fettouhi M, Wazeer M I M, Isab A A, Altuwaijri S (2013) Polyhedron 50:434-442—each incorporated herein by reference in their entirety]. The high effectiveness of cisplatin in the treatment of several types of tumors is severely hindered by some clinical problems such as normal tissue toxicity and the frequent occurrence of initial and acquired resistance to the drug [Kelland L (2007) Nat. Rev. Cancer 7:573-584; Thayer A M (2010) Eng. News 88:24-28; Dhar S, Lippard S J (2011) Bioinorg. MedChem, Wiley-VCH, Ch 3:79-96; Wang X, Guo X Z (2011) Bioinorganic MediChem, Wiley-VCH, Ch 4:97-149—each incorporated herein by reference in its entirety]. Gold(III) complexes, which are isoelectronic and isostructural to platinum(II) complexes, show promising antitumor activity [Sadler P J (1976) Struct. Bond 29:171-214; Cutillas N, Yellol G S, de Haro C, Vicente C, Rodriguez V, Ruiz J (2013) Coord. Chem. Rev. 257:2784-2797—each incorporated herein by reference in their entirety]. Gold(III) complexes have recently gained considerable attention because they have strong antiproliferative effects and exhibited pharmacodynamics and kinetic properties that are different from cisplatin [Shaw C F (1999) Chem. Rev. 99:2589-2600—incorporated herein by reference in its entirety]. In general, gold(III) complexes are unstable under physiological conditions because they have a high reduction potential and hydrolyze fast. Therefore, selecting suitable ligands to enhance the stability of gold(III) complexes is a challenge.
In view of the foregoing, the present disclosure aims to provide stable gold(III) complexes having efficacy against a variety of cancers that also lack the severe toxic side effects associated with platinum-based drugs.